everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adele Astolat
'' "Love? Well, why would I love? Out of all the idiotic emotions people possess, love is the most idiotic. Don't you agree?" Adele Astolat.'' Adele Astolat is the daughter of Elaine of Astolat from an Arthurian Legend. She is a Rebel, because who wants to die of unrequited love for anyone? Adele's life is not, and has never been, a happy one. Appearance Adele has platinum blonde hair she wears pinned up and pulled back. If it was loose it's almost down to her waist, but she never ever wears it loose. Her eyes are indigo. Her skin is pale white. There's a scar on the back of her hand, small and pointless in her mind. She wears a blue shirt, a white cropped fringed jacket with black buttons, a denim skirt with lace on the hem, and high black leather boots. On her right ring finger is a silver ring with her mother's insignia on it. In her ears are red earrings that look like half of a broken heart. Personality Adele can be gloomy. She is a pessimist, hates when things go right and nothing horrible ever surprises her. She doesn't like sunshine, and spends hours outside in the wet and cold. Adele rarely speaks to anyone, and if she does, it's as if each word has a painful price attached to it. She guards her eye contact with others, almost like a wild animal would, afraid of revealing too much. She will push over Maddie when Maddie is too perky. She doesn't like any Wonderlandians, she hates mad people. What pushed her over the edge with the mad people, was that they insist on calling her "Addie"! Ugh! Adele rarely sleeps the whole night, because of a recurring nightmare, though what that nightmare might be, she never tells. She always tries her best to sleep through it, though will wake up biting back a scream. She doesn't like opening up with her emotions. Occasionally, and this rarely happens in public, she'll be walking and suddenly she'll yell in pain, clutching at her heart. If she was the kind of girl to cry, she would have been sobbing by then. Sometimes, in unguarded moments, she'll show her feelings, though she's very careful about letting people see it. Here's one example when she almost ''showed how she really felt: During True Heart's Day, when she received her blossom, she screamed and tore it in half. But if you had looked closely at her, you would see a tear stray from her eye and splash on the ripped blossom. She has this thing about people touching her. If anyone touches her, even just brushes against her in the hallway, or touches her fingertips as she reaches for something, she pulls her hands in towards her chest, looks down, and hyperventilates for a little while before calming down. It's quite the thing to see. It happens a little when some''thing ''touches her, but not everything. A feather sends her into it, but not a pebble flying towards her. She suffers from severe migraines that happen pretty frequently, and she sits in her bed, lights off, with a damp wash rag over her eyes until it passes, regardless of what duties she has that day, she just wishes that it would end, and sometimes even the lights and rags aren't enough to get it to stop. Friends Adele's policy is that a friend is an enemy who hasn't hurt you yet. 'Maureen Merlin' Both of them dislike Camelot. And while they're not exactly friends, since Maureen thinks everyone hates her and Adele has a strong policy against friendship, Adele doesn't hate Maureen because she owes Merlin, Maureen's father, her life. Because of that, Maureen is less critical of Adele. 'Turnus Wyllt' Turnus and Adele are destined to become love interests and they both despise that. Of course, it took Adele finding out Turnus was connected to Merlin to get her to talk to him. They aren't friends, moreso acquaintances, that each use the other to complain to about their lots in life. Romance Adele hates things that involve hearts and romance makes her sick. Pretty understandable when you consider Adele's story. Family Adele's mother was pregnant when she died, and due to Merlin's magic, Adele was rescued and given to her uncle to raise, and every night Sir Lavine told her her story, unhappy having another child to take care of.He's not a very good father figure even to his own son. As a child, Adele was punished for crying and learned to keep her pain and sorrow inside from an early age. It is unknown whether or not Adele's father is Lancelot, even to her, but she doesn't care either way. She'd be more unhappy if he was. Merlin is the only father figure she has in her life, and Merlin doesn't stop by very often. 'Leo Lavine' Adele has a grudge against Leo, simply for what his father, Sir Lavine, did to her when she was little. But Adele likes it when Leo's willing to listen to her troubles, as long as he promises not to tell. She doesn't like when he acts like he's her brother or her father, but they have a mildly healthy relationship. Pets She has a pet owl named Spectacles. Spectacles is a brown owl with black markings around his eyes that look like...well, spectacles. He likes the dark like she does and his whoos are a perfect tune for her melancholy. Trivia Adele's full name, given to her by Merlin, is Adele Lancelot Chivalry Astolat. Adele of course only refers to herself as Adele Astolat, or sometimes, Adele L. C. Astolat. Adele, because she lives because of Merlin's magic, has a weak heart. Her heart can't work when she runs or does any other strenious activity. She can't overexert herself or her heart stops pumping the way it's supposed to. So she's out of Grimnastics. Adele was born on Halloween. Her skin is always cold to the touch, even in one hundred degree weather, her hands are like ice. Read more about her at Heartbroken. Enemies 'Gwen E. Vere' It's only natural Adele would hate the next Guinevere. Frankly, Adele can't see why the next Lancelot would kill her in order for them to be with Gwen. She hates Gwen and to be honest, Gwen hates her right back. '''C.A Cupid' It isn't surprising the girl who can't stand love also can't stand the girl who gives out love. Cupid is trying to find someone for Adele, to make her happy, Cupid will not rest until she sees Adele loved. So to Cupid, Adele is just a project, despite poor poor Adele's constant denial that she needs it. Portrayal Selena Gomez, famous for a lot of voices, would be her voice portrayer. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend